Now she knows
by XotroyellaoX
Summary: Troy bolton has a major crush on Gabriella. what happens when chad spills whill instant messaging with the two? TXG OFCOURSE! ONESHOT


**Hey guys! I thought I'd try to write a one-shot. Actually I had a dream which was like this last night, but instead of like the hsm people, it was some people I didn't know… yea. So enjoy it! oh yea, if you get a better title, tell me too, this title sucks...**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I DON'T OWN HSM??? WELL…SOMEONES SLOW…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy Bolton was pretty brave when it came to most things, he wasn't afraid of heights, he wasn't afraid of snakes and he played basketball against huge guys…but…there was one thing he was afraid of…_ asking Gabriella Montez out…_ and everyone knew about his crush, they could tell just by the way he looked at her, troy talked to his best friend Chad Danforth about her all the time… but he never actually worked up the courage to ask her out.

Troy sat in front of his computer room and signed on to the messaging system. He was happy to see that a certain brunette just happened to be online… (The normal in-between the convo is troy's pov. After the convo it's no ones pov)

_Bballboy: hey gabs!_

_Einstein-ette 11: hey troy! Whats up?_

_**Chad**__**luvsfood has just signed on.**_

_Einstein-ette11: hey wanna invite Chad to the convo?_

_Bballboy: k._

_**Chadluvsfood has joined the conversation.**_

_Chadluvsfood: hey! Whats up?_

_Bballboy: nm…u?_

_Chadluvsfood: same…have you asked her yet?_

Oh crap….

_Einstein-ette11: ask who what?_

_Bballboy: Chad shut up._

_Chadluvsfood: captain luvs this girl and he's __too__ much of a sissy to ask her out._

_Einstein-ette11: really?_

_Bballboy: CHAD!!!_

That freaking idiot!

_Chadluvsfood: yea…all he ever talks about how pretty she is, or how nice he hair looks or how smart she is, or how__ good she sing, like how much he's in love with her_

_Bballboy: Chad really…shut up!!_

That idiot! I swear I'll kill him!

_Einstein-ette11: awww! That's so sweet…who is she?_

_Bballboy: no one…Chad shut up!!!!_

_Chadluvsfood: U!_

OH CRAP!!! SIGN OFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Bballboy has signed off.**_

_Einstein-ette11: Chad is that true?_

_Chadluvsfood: yea!_

_**Einstein-ette11 has signed off.**_

_****_

Gabriella tried to call troy..He didn't pick up, Gabriella looked around her room, she grabbed her jacket and ran down stairs in her sweats and flip-flops.

"Mami I'm going out, be back in a while"

"Oh but mija it's raining so heavily!"

But it was too late Gabriella was already running.

_perfect, i find out that my best friend for whom i've had a major crush on is in love with me, but now he won't answer my calls, and now i'm running to his house in the rain..._

The rain mixed with Gabriella's tears as she ran…she didn't even have to think about where to go, her mind moved her legs subconsciously, she had memorized this way well.

When she finally reached her destination she rang the door bell. She heard footsteps pounding down the stairs and someone unlock the door. It was troy. He looked at her, she was soaking wet, but she still looked beautiful.

Troy opened his mouth to say something but before he could he felt her lips press against his, when he got out of that shock, he stepped out into the rain and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both were soaking wet. Gabriella pulled away.

" I love you too."

Troy smiled as he leaned in for another earth shattering kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know! My dreams are beyond weird, it was like the faces were totally blurred. My mom thinks I should consult of of those dream interpreting people… and I am NOT going…no matter what! I hope you like it! Please review… I dun think I'm good at oneshots, I tried before but they end up being like 30 pages long….

3 Bhavana


End file.
